One-Tailed Shukaku
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} The One-Tailed Shukaku (一尾の守鶴, Ichibi no Shukaku) is a tailed beast sealed within Gaara of Sunagakure. It has been captured by Deidara, then extracted and sealed by Akatsuki. Background [[]] Edit According to Madara Uchiha, the One-Tail first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tailed Beast's resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra and used Izanagi to create nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts.34 Citizens of Sunagakure believed that "Shukaku", as the One-Tail came to be called, was a living ghost (生霊, ikiryō), a spirit of a corrupted Suna priest that turned into a demon, and it was originally sealed inside a tea kettle.5 Shukaku had two jinchūriki in the past,6 one of which inspired the Third Kazekage to create the Iron Sand technique.7 Shukaku was eventually removed from their bodies, resulting in their deaths.8 When Karura became pregnant with Gaara, her husband, the Fourth Kazekage, ordered Chiyo to seal Shukaku into Gaara during his birth. Before Karura died as a sacrifice for the sealing process, she cursed all the people of Suna, including her husband, for what they had done and hoped that Gaara would avenge her death. Appearance Shukaku is a giant sand-colored tanuki with dark blue markings all over its face, body, and tail, and has a jagged, concave mouth. The sclera of its eyes are black, containing yellow irides with pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Personality Shukaku is cunning, but also incoherent, giving it the demeanor of a drunkard, which fits well with the typical depictions of tanuki in Japanese folklore. Shukaku itself translates to "drunk" in Japanese. Like other tailed beasts, its innate rage and bloodlust influences its behavior. According to Gaara, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight, even more so during a full moon. Abilities Like all tailed beasts, Shukaku has an enormous supply of chakra compared to most ninja. However, it does not have as much as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Shukaku has the power over wind, in which it uses to perform powerful attacks such as the Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, and has the ability to manipulate sand, using it as an effective weapon or a nearly impenetrable shield. Whenever Shukaku is sealed into its jinchūriki, it has the ability to eat away its host's personality, and influence him or her with its bloodlust behavior whenever he or she sleeps, which leads its host to develop insomnia.9 Activity inside Gaara Main article: Gaara's Jinchūriki Forms As Shukaku's jinchūriki, Gaara has the ability to move and levitate sand at will. In addition, Shukaku protects him at all times with the Shield of Sand, regardless of his will (even self-inflicted injuries are prevented by the sand). When angry or in a state of bloodlust, Gaara can use the sand in his gourd to take on the form of a miniature Shukaku, or even create a giant copy of Shukaku's body. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Edit During the Invasion of Konoha, Gaara transformed into his full Shukaku form during his fight with Naruto Uzumaki, who later summoned Gamabunta. When Gaara exposed himself on top of Shukaku's head and used the Feigning Sleep Technique, Shukaku took full control of its body and battled them. Shukaku's power was too much for Gamabunta to handle, resulting in both him and Naruto using the Combination Transformation to take the form of a giant fox (the Nine-Tails in the anime). Gamabunta used the form's claws and teeth to grab and restrain Shukaku, in order for Naruto to wake Gaara up with a punch, which suppressed Shukaku's power. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Edit During Gaara's time as the Fifth Kazekage, Deidara and Sasori from the organization Akatsuki were assigned to capture Shukaku. After Deidara defeated Gaara in combat and took him to Akatsuki's lair in the Land of Rivers, Shukaku was forcefully extracted from Gaara, thus killing him. Gaara was resurrected through a combination of Chiyo's life-transferring technique and Naruto's chakra. Even though he is no longer the host of Shukaku, Gaara is still able to control sand. Influence Tanuki (狸) is the Japanese name for the raccoon dog. The tanuki has been renowned for its mischievous nature and abilities to shape-shift and bring good fortune. Shukaku has ties to several tanuki archetypes. One is the Bunbuku Chagama tale, where a tanuki sealed inside a tea kettle is then placed inside its first host. In the series, Shukaku was reported to have been sealed within a tea kettle. Some tales state of a shrine priest being a tanuki in disguise, which ties into how, early in the series, Shukaku was reportedly a corrupted Suna priest. Trivia *Since Gaara was infused with Shukaku prior to his birth, it would seem that its abilities were melded with Gaara's own; however, it's unclear if Gaara's control of sand and the wind element is a result of his own chakra or Shukaku's. *Shukaku is the only tailed beast known to have an actual name, and use an actual jutsu as its form of projectile. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/One-Tailed_Shukaku Category:Creatures